


Reno

by klutzy_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eloping, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Daniel proposes to Vala after they track down an alien in Reno.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Kudos: 4





	Reno

They were in Reno dealing with a rogue alien when Daniel decided to go for it, trying to play off his question as casual. “You want to marry me?” he asked.

Vala froze and stared in shock, their friends doing the same. “Least romantic proposal I’ve heard in my life,” Sam muttered under her breath.

Cam snorted. “Wait for Jack’s.”

“Shut up, I want to hear what she says,” she hissed.

“What?” Vala asked.

“I want to marry you, Vala. I love you and desperately wish you were my wife. If I believed in them, I’d say you were my soulmate. Do you know how many times we’ve communicated without words and managed to freak out the others every time?

“It is kinda creepy,” chimed in Cam, jumping back when Vala whirled around to glare at him. 

“Get down on one knee and ask me again,” she ordered when she turned back around to look at Daniel. 

Vala sucked in a breath when Daniel listened and kneeled. “I don’t have a ring - I promise we’ll fix that when we get home - but marry me? You’re killing me here,” he joked.

She sobbed and kneeled down next to him. “Of course I’ll marry you.” 

He laughed and stood up, pulling Vala up with him, quickly kissing her. “Let’s go do this.” Thank God they had already dealt with the rogue alien problem. 

Sam clapped her hands together. “Can we make a quick trip to a clothing store first? Vala and I need dresses.” 

Vala looked down at her outfit. “I can’t just get married in this?” She desperately wanted to marry the man she loved now.

“I am not letting you get married in uniform. For fucks sake, Vala. Cam, you and Daniel are getting tuxes.”

“Do we have to?” Cam whined.

“We don’t need to go all out,” Daniel pointed out.

Sam glared at them. “Shut the fuck up and do what you’re told. This may be a spur of the moment elopement in Vegas but you’re damn well going to celebrate - as well as you should. Now’s let go.” She stomped her foot, and the four of them took off to two different clothing stores. 

They met up an hour and a half later, and Daniel gasped when he laid eyes on Vala. “You look beautiful.”

“You’re lucky I’m letting you see her in her dress ahead of time, Daniel. Let’s get you two married.” Suddenly emotional, Sam teared up and pulled them both in for a quick hug. Feeling left out, Cam joined in seconds later. 

They made their way inside the chapel, and Daniel and Vala applied for a license. There were several other couples ahead of them so they had to wait another half hour to marry. Daniel stood at the altar next to the officiant, impatiently waiting for Vala to walk down the aisle as soon as they were let through. Sam came down first, and then Cam and Vala walked out, interlocking arms. Daniel let out a sob at the first sight of the woman he loved despite the fact that he had already seen her in her dress and had just talked to her less than ten minutes earlier. 

“Can’t believe I’m walking you down the aisle,” Cam joked as he and Vala slowly walked down the aisle.

She sniffled. “Congratulations, Cameron.” 

Daniel was a mess by the time Vala made it to his side and he didn’t give a fuck - he was about to marry the woman he loved so he could be as emotional as he wanted. “I love you,” he mouthed.

Vala let out a sob. “Love you too,” she mouthed back.

The officiant started talking and neither Daniel nor Vala could keep their eyes off each other. Neither clearly remembered the vows they repeated later, too caught up in the moment, but they both heard the officiant officially declare them married and they went in for a passionate kiss. “You’re my wife now,” he whispered in awe after he reluctantly pulled away from her.

“Which means you’re my husband.” Vala wanted to find something to joke about but couldn’t, her mind too frenzied. Plus, she was so happy she couldn’t find it in her to ruin the moment.

They laughed and kissed again. Sam sobbed and punched Cam’s shoulder in an effort to stop crying. “Ow,” he complained, glaring at her.

“Want to celebrate at a buffet?” Vala suggested. She was a big fan of buffets.

“Hell yeah!” Cam fist pumped and bolted out of the chapel, the other three watching him go in amusement.

Walking outside as husband and wife for the first time, Daniel and Vala couldn’t contain their glee and stopped to make out by the car. “Get a room!” Sam yelled from the backseat.

Cam laughed. “But not yet! We want to eat.”

“You heard them. Let’s go eat.” Daniel kissed one of her fingers, still stunned to see the wedding ring, and beamed at her. She sighed and reluctantly walked to the passenger side, getting in.

The four of them celebrated at a buffet and then Daniel and Vala did get a room to themselves before all of them flew home. Nobody who knew them was shocked to discover that they had eloped but Jack complained a few times that he wasn’t there and didn’t get to be Daniel’s best man. Daniel and Vala’s spur of the moment decision to get married was one they never regretted, and Reno meant a lot to them afterwards. Neither of them really cared that they had turned into a cliche - it didn’t matter to them. They loved each other and making it official was what counted to them - the when and the where didn’t at all. And it was a fun story to tell everyone who knew them, although Sam and Cam liked to throw in some funny tidbits and embellish just a bit just to amuse other people. And Daniel did end up getting Vala her engagement ring as soon as they got home - it was his mother’s - she treasured it immensely.


End file.
